Kuro Funakoshi
Kuro Funakoshi (Kor:후나코시쿠로, Rom:Hunakosi Kulo, Jap:船越黒) is a 17 year old participating in the God Of High School Tournament in Japan, he is the main protagonist of the fanon series called Demon of Highschool and is the current reincarnation of the wrathful god Yamantaka. Appearance Kuro is quite tall. He has large spiky reddish-brown hair with a few large strands hanging over his forehead. He has pale skin and large light brown eyes with thin black eyebrows. He wears a white short-sleeved t-shirt with a pair of blue jeans and a pair of black combat boots with a blue and white jacket. Personality Kuro is quite cold to people he doesn't trust, a trait that he still has now. Though he tends to play around or not take opponents seriously, Kuro possess enough instinct and maturity to understand when it's time to get serious, he is even highly skilled with martial arts. He is quite the glutton and has even chooses food over money, Kuro will also do anything to prove that he is stronger than his opponent. He is quite arrogant as he believed that no one in the Tournament could stop him, though this was tested when he met Jin Mo-Ri. History When Kuro was young he lived a normal life and learned martial arts from his father and his mother, however his father killed his mother for unknown reasons and attempted to kill him as well. Luckily his brother saved him and they ran away together trying to discover why their father went mad, it was later discovered that his mother was planning on defecting to Nox so his fatherh had no choice but to kill her. Since Nox wanted his power as well he attempted to kill Kuro as an act of mercy, Kuro now agrees with his father that killing him would have been the best option. Plot |-| Main Storyline = GoH Tournament Arc Nationals Arc Sage Realm Arc World Tournament Arc Nox Invasion Arc World War III Arc Solomon's Key Arc Seven Deadly Sins Arc |-| Roleplays = |-| Storylines = Abilities Physical * Enhanced Strength -''' Kuro has shown a high level of strength in combat. At several points throughout the story, he is shown to be able to send people flying with his punches and even crush solid stone using his enemies. He's able to end a lot of his fights by shoving, punching or kicking his opponents heads through solid concrete walls. He's even shown the ability to easily knock a person out by hitting them in the face with a shoe. * 'Enhanced Endurance -' Kuro has survived numerous wounds that would easily kill normal people, showcasing his unbelievable endurance and durability, and the majority of his battles lead to him being drenched in blood and sustaining lethal injuries. Even while in an almost death-like state, he is still able to battle against very strong enemies and even fight with improved skill, tenacity and a clear head (mainly due to his Ki). * 'Enhanced Speed -' Kuro can move much faster than the average member of his class, sometimes near or at the speed of sound, or even faster. He is capable of punching his opponent hundreds of times in less than one second, he can travel around the Andes mountain range in 2 seconds - a feat that no one else has managed to top. ** '''Shundō: (瞬動, Instant Movement) A movement technique that allows the user to move faster than the eye can follow. This is used by concentrating ki into the feet to get from point A to point B in the least amount of steps. It's important that when going from point A to point B that you hold to the ground with the inside of your feet or you will simply trip. Kuro claimed to have completely perfected and evolved the technique so that the speed extends to reaction time as well. * Enhanced Agility -''' Kuro has and incredible sense of balance and has powerful leg strength and dexterity, this allows him to exhibit inhumane agility so flawless and fast that even legendary masters find it hard to catch him. He is one of the most agile characters in the entire series, and is even more agile than his rival; Jin Mo-Ri. * 'Enhanced Reflexes -' Kuro possesses extraordinary reflexes that are entirely involuntary. Due to this Kiba's immense reflexes can be used to attack and counter instead of for just defensive purposes. Because his body moves without the use of his brain the user is free to strategize and, with the correct judgement, can dodge a wider variety of attacks, even in a weakened condition. Since the Kuro's body moves on reflex and not reaction, feints and illusionary techniques are useless against him. * 'Enhanced Intuition -' With his instincts Kuro can sense nearing dangers and sense unwanted or hectic threats to his well-being, acute danger, potential immediate danger, evade danger, and impending danger. It also allows him to instantly learn and understand the complexity and exactness of organisms, objects, and even powers without the need of long-term or special education. Shōtōkan-ryu This is a famous style of karate, developed from various martial arts by Gichin Funakoshi (1868–1957) and his son Gigo (Yoshitaka) Funakoshi (1906–1945). Shotokan training is usually divided into three parts: kihon (basics), kata (forms or patterns of moves), and kumite (sparring). Techniques in''kihon'' and kata are characterized by deep, long stances that provide stability, enable powerful movements, and strengthen the legs. Shotokan is regarded as a dynamic martial art as it develops anaerobic, powerful techniques as well as developing speed. Initially strength and power are demonstrated instead of slower, more flowing motions. Those who progress to brown and black belt level develop a much more fluid style that incorporates grappling, throwing and some aikido-like techniques, which can be found even in basic kata. Kumite (fighting) techniques are practiced in the kihon and kata and developed from basic to advanced levels with an opponent. However there is a secret part of the Shotokan called kiru (kill), this is a last resort move where the user attacks the opponent while pushing their body to the utmost limits resulting in the likely death of both their opponent and themselves. Techniques '''Tsuki: Kuro launches a vertical punch towards his opponent hitting them in their abdomen. Age Tsuki: Kuro rotates his arm and launches a rising punch with it's trajectory in a half-circle upward at his opponent sending flying high into the air, this attack is usually aimed towards the chin although if the opponent is already airborne then it can be aimed elsewhere. Choku Tsuki: Kuro contracts his arm muscles and sends a supersonic punch towards his opponent, heavily wounding them and breaking through most defenses that his opponent(s) have. Gyaku Tsuki: Kuro throws a punch with his right arm and with his left arm far behind his back, then before his right arm connects with his opponent he switches the arm he attacks with. This techniques is very useful in messing up a counter or a block, the arm that is used as a feint differs depending upon the user of the technique. Kagi Tsuki: Kuro throws a punch with a trajectory the same as the beginning of the Straight Punch, then changing direction to the side, the elbow bending at a right angle, the fist turning inward, with the back of the fist facing upwards. Mawashi Tsuki: '''Kuro throws a punch with a wide sweep of the arm and rotation of the body adding momentum to the attack, it's trajectory is a sideways motion from which it's name comes from. '''Morote Tsuki: Kuro attacks with an augmented punch using both hands, blowing them miles away with such force that they slam through multiple buildings without even slowing down. Tate Tsuki: The trajectory is the same as the beginning of the Straight Punch but the fist rotates only half way so that when the technique is completed, the fist is facing sideways when it slams into the body of their opponent. Ura Tsuki: Kuro punches opposite to Straight Punch in that the back of the fist is facing downwards. Awase Tsuki: Kuro preforms the same execution of Double Punch but both palms of the fist are facing each other in a horizontal position. Yama Tsuki: This is a variation of the previous technique, an attack with both fists, as the body is half facing front with the shoulders angled downward; this position of fist – head – fist resembles the Japanese Kanji Character used to designate the word “mountain”. Hasami Tsuki: Kuro launches an attack of both fists, in a simultaneous execution from initial position of side of the hip, to in a circular motion as in an entrapping motion. Mae Geri: Kuro uses the ball of the foot to execute this kick to an opponent that is face to face. The target areas are the solar plexus, the groin or face level. As soon as the kick is completed, the leg is pulled back to its original position. In order to spring back, the knee has to be relaxed otherwise the kick will not be strong. Yoko Geri: Kuro uses the lunging of the side of the foot to execute a sideways attack to the opponent, sometimes it is used to attack frontward or backward. Depending on the nature of the attack or situation, a Snap Kick (KEAGE) or Thrust Kick (KEKOMI) can be used to kick to the arm, the underside of the arm, the groin or the chin. The solar plexus, side of abdomen or thigh are best for Thrust Kick (KEKOMI), being a more effective attack. Because of sideways kicking, the upper body tends to lean backward. Thus when kicking, caution should be taken to resist the urge to lean back, otherwise that reaction could result in falling backward from the jar of the impact. Hiza Geri: Kuro clasps around the head of his opponent and drives his knee into their face. Nidan Geri: Kuro flips over and preforms a double front kick towards the chest quickly while air borne, the feet are aimed towards the lung to stop the opponent from breathing properly. Tobi Geri: Kuro executes a powerful kick that is delivered while in the air, specifically moving ("flying") into the opponent after a running start to gain forward momentum, this technique has been stated to be one of the more advanced techniques that Shōtōkan-ryu has to offer. Mawashi Geri: Kuro swings his leg around in a semicircular motion, striking with the front of the leg or foot, the portion of its execution that is always consistent is that the kick is executed inward and at an angle that is anywhere from parallel to the floor to 45 degrees upward. Ashi Barai: Kuro execute a sweep aimed at the front of the opponent’s legs, as opposed to the more conventional behind-the-legs strike. This is considered more dangerous due to the possibility of injuring the opponent’s knees or shins if the sweep is too powerful or misapplied. Kakato Otoshi: Kuro backflips upwards into the air and lands a powerful heel drop upon the opponents face, the momentum from the flip grants even more power into the attack. Soto Uke: Kuro preforms a block flip by bringing one hand to the ear, keeping the elbow raised, and sweeping the arm down and out towards the center of the body. The preparatory step of raising the arm gives the block more momentum, making it somewhat painful to encounter. A different application involves extending the non-blocking hand in front before performing the block. This represents grabbing the attacker's arm. The motion termed the block, then, is actually meant to break the arm, which would explain the necessity of the extra momentum. God Powers In his Godly form all of Kuro's abilities are completely revamped, his become physically stronger, faster, and more agile. He is capable of killing dozens of gods without even using his full power, he was able to destroy a large part of the sage realm, and his power was said to rival the Dragon King and was the most powerful wrathful deity. He was feared by almost all of the gods in the Sage Realm and the Demon Realm, and he has one of the most frightening abilities out of all the Gods. Hemokenesis: Kuro is able to manipulate his blood and condense it to harden levels equal to diamond, he can fire blood bullets and create blood constructs to attack his enemies with. He can also conjure up blood tornadoes that can rip apart cells in a nanoseconds, he is also able to fire blood beams that can level mountains without much resistance. He can also control the blood in other people allowing him to control their movements, another boon is that he can cause them to die by bursting their blood vessel or pressurizing their heart(s). Immortality: '''As a God Kuro can only be killed on a physical, mental and physical existential plane. This means that in order to kill him one must annihilate his physical existence as well as his mental and spiritual existences, if even one of these existences are left out then the opponent risks a chance of Kuro over powering them in either of these existences. Another quirk of his immortality is that his existences must be destroyed simultaneously and not one by one or it will come back after time, his immortality is level SSS three times higher that of Karin's who was thought to have the strongest immortality of all the known mortals. '''Regeneration: Although Kuro is already immortal he has displayed abnormally high levels of regeneration, being able to heal even when his upper body was cut off by Jin Tae-Jin and was able to completely regenerate in a few seconds. He heals small wounds in seconds and also instantly regenerated his pierced heart by quickly recovering its pieces, this is one of his most powerful abilities that he has as a God. Energy Manipulation: Although he can already project beams of energy in his human form while in his God Form his energy manipulation is increased further, he is capable of creating force fields and shooting beam of energy that could level and entire continent and can integrate them into his techniques. Relationships } |} Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:G.O.H Participant Category:Strength Group Category:Gods Category:Demons Category:King